


Hologram

by Thegoblinking



Series: The WILSONS [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, He tries to be a good Pop-Pop, Heteroflexible character, Humans v. Mutants, Inspired by Hamilton, It doesn't really work out, Low key a whole bunch of violence, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Peter Parker is a general and his family are his deciples, Peter doesn't like his son's boyfriend but loves their kids, Peter is an emotional wreck, Wade is as insane as ever, War, an update on the corrupted Wilson family, yes heteroflexibilty is real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoblinking/pseuds/Thegoblinking
Summary: War between Humans and Mutants have been happening since the beginning of time, but this time around, it has gotten worse. Mutants have been getting shunned and attacked by humans, causing a violent breakout in New York.





	Hologram

Guess Who's Back

 

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GO! GRANDPA IS GONNA KILL ALL OF US AND GRAMPS WILL PROBABLY BE DRUNK IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW! PJ PUT SOME PANTS ON!" My wonderful, sweet husband yelled at me. He better be glad that he's hot because PJ Wilson doesn't take order from a powderpuff.

 

 

Wait! This is a new story! Well hiya there, the author hasn't been on here for 2 months which is the equivalent to a long ass time jump. Well to make things easier, I'm 29 years old. Do the math, it's been about 13 years. A LOT has changed since the last story, and let me tell you, it was NOT a great process. Good stuff became of that process though.

 

 

For starters, I figured out that I was not only into females, I was into one guy in particular. My husband, Teodoro Ramirez. He's a beautiful person, and Cuban! Pops was very happy when he heard that my boyfriend was Cuban and makes THE BEST chimichangas.

 

Dad on the other hand, he DESPISED Theo! He didn't like the fact that he wore tight clothes, he didn't like that his dad was a drug lord, he didn't like that Theo was changing me into a "different" person, he didn't like how Theo always talked under his breath, he didn't like the way Theo talked at all, he didn't like that Theo was taking me to church, he didn't like that Theo lost his virginity to me in my grandfather's brand new car, he didn't like the fact that Theo was treating me like a grown man. My dad just hated him!

 

 

Dad still hates him, now for a bunch of different reasons. He doesn't like the way Theo parented. Now you might be thinking, YOU HAD KIDS?!

 

 

Yes I did, I have 4 of them. The oldest being Petra Christine, then Tavares Cristopher, then my twins! The oldest is Camille Meghan and the youngest in Reggie Marvel.

 

 

But I digress. Theo parents like Dee-Dee from The Rugrats. It's always about statistics and studies. He just doesn't wanna wreck the kids' lives like our parents did. I mean, my parents were going through a messy divorce when my dad got pregnant with me, Theo's mom left when he was 3, I didn't get to see Pops until I was maybe...6 months? We were the black sheep of the family and it sucked.

 

 

Both of my sons are already black sheep. Reggie's right eye has a pentagram in it, and we found out recently that he might be some type of antichrist. Tav has this weird Goblin transformation that could possibly kill him if he doesn't control it. So we're trying our best to be the best parents we can be.

 

 

"Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Theo asked as he helped the twins into my black Range Rover.

 

 

"Are you sure that you don't want to ride in the minivan?" I asked as I started the car. Theo glared at me, and then I remembered what happened. I still gotta clean the cum out of the seats. "Are you-"

 

 

"I hate you PJ." He muttered as he buckled his seatbelt. I chuckled and pulled out of the driveway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

"Daddy! Daddy! You're passing up Pop-Pop and Grandpa's house!" Camille yelled as she pulled my hair.

 

 

"Why the hell is everyone parking in the fucking street?! GET OUT THE STREET!" I yelled. One might say that I have terrible road rage. I finally found a parking spot close to my parents' house. "This is bullshit."

 

 

"Calm down, it's only a 5 block walk." Theo laughed as he got out the car with the kids.  

 

 

"You're enjoying my rage aren't you?" I asked. I pinned Theo against the car.

 

 

"Yes. It's cute."

 

 

"Is it now?" I let my voice go low so the kids wouldn't hear us. I leaned down and kissed Theo softly, then I felt a hard bang on the car.

 

 

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt your pre-baby making session, but we have to get to a party." Petra said with an attitude. I couldn't take her seriously because her pony tail would move and her voice was way too squeaky to be authoritative.

 

 

"Sorry sweetie. C'mon you big baby." Theo grabbed my hand and the ice chest out of Petra's hand, and walked towards my parents house.

 

 

As we got closer to the house and disgusting SHIELD agents started staring at my man, I wrapped my arm around him. "Haha, jealous much?"

 

 

"Territorial. I knew I should have put a hickey on your neck." I whispered, but he didn't hear that last part. I walked into my two older brothers and my sister. You remember Will and Benny, right? Will is the asshole, Benny is...Benny. And then there's Ava, the female version of Will.

 

 

"Well what do we have here? Hey Theo." Will said in a taunting tone. That blond bastard loves fucking with me.

 

 

"Hey Will, how have you and Britt and the triplets been?" Theo asked in a kind voice. I rolled my eyes at it. Oh yeah, Will did have triplets. All girls. At first we thought they were twins, but a third baby popped up. Get this too, they all have blonde hair and brown eyes just like Will. It was kinda scary looking at 3 mini Wills, but they act just like their mother. Sweet and humble. The oldest is named Kathleen, the middle child is Katherine, and the last one is Charlotte.

 

 

"They've been great, how are the little gremlins that you call PJ's kids?"

 

 

"They're not gremlins you fuckwad." I growled. Theo tugged on my shirt, which was code for "calm the fuck down".

 

 

"Cool it, Will." Benny said, but Will didn't stop.

 

 

"They're not? Hm, that interesting. Who almost blew the park up because they wanted to see what would happen if they mixed STOLEN foreign chemicals and pop rocks together? Certainly not my little girls. It was who? Aspen and Camille." Aspen is Benny's first daughter.

 

 

"Don't bring my kid into this! Your girls aren't so perfect! They called Evangeline ugly and said that she should dye her hair blonde because my daddy said that only blonde girls are pretty! You better be glad Ava only yelled at those girls!" Benny yelled. Well, I guess I was wrong about Kat, Katie, and Charlie.

 

 

"And don't get me started on what they told JP and Benji!" Ava yelled from across the room.

 

 

(Peter POV)

 

 

See, why can't I have a simple party with my family? I grabbed an air horn before getting up to get in the middle of their argument. I blew it in all of their ears, making them all jump. "I'm so over you 4 always arguing. To solve this issue, I know from first hand that all your kids are brats and gremlins! Will, the twins are spoiled brats. Ava, JP and Evangeline are also spoiled rotten, but also hyper. That makes my job harder. Benny, Benji and Aspen are too quiet and sneaky. And PJ, your kids are really violent. Maybe if Theo taught them that fighting is bad, they wouldn't be like this."

 

 

I saw Theo roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath. "And that's another thing! Stop talking shit under your nasty ass breath before I beat it out of you!"

 

 

"I thought violence was bad, Mr. Parker." Theo said quickly.

 

 

(PJ POV)

 

 

I knew my dad was gonna kill him, I knew he was. "Dad don't kill him." I said as I hugged Theo close to me.   

 


End file.
